


Prison Fluff for me

by SneezeMaster (ema670)



Series: Fluffy Fic Fortnight [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, fluff week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ema670/pseuds/SneezeMaster
Summary: Theres a new inmate in the prison that Yancy really wants to know.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin, Yancy/Robbie The Zombie
Series: Fluffy Fic Fortnight [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633777
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Prison Fluff for me

**Author's Note:**

> Another Fluffy Short! :D  
> Lets have some prison boys :3

Yancy was always a bad guy. And He knows that he deserves to stay in prison. For him it's easier in here, not worrying about anything that „real” world has to offer.  
He was living his life behind the bars to the possible fullest. Even if the warden was sometimes a huge asshole. Like right now, he was sitting in the Isolation cell all alone waiting to be released today.  
„Youse an asshole” He was muttering to himself. Of course he knew how to leave the closed room and be in a different place of the prison. But it would be a constant circle of the warden putting him back in the isolation so he gave up. Few days just passed with him muttering and singing another song to himself. It was weird how once he started singing his imagination fully let him have the music and equipment to make it just perfect musical song.

Few more minutes, he hoped, and he will be out. Just wait a little more.  
He was saved faster than he thought. The clicking of keys in those metal door is something that stopped him from singing another of his creation. He gets up and lets the guard order him around. Once he is out the handcuffs leave his hands and he is ready to walk around halls of the prison.

He greats Tiny in the passage and goes to the middle of the canteen, watching the people.  
He gets himself some weird looking food and goes to tables to eat finally with other people around.  
He stops himself in middle sitting seeing a new face just few tables away. The guy has purple hair and he is turned back to him. Eating something with his bare hands. He leaves a lot of mess.  
And Yancy feels pull to the guy to get to know him. He straightens and walks to the guy circling him around and throwing the trail of his food down, food scatters a little on the tables but it's fun. It is not a big mess. He looks at the dude and...he freeze.  
The man in front of him is amazingly looking. He has beautiful jaw line. Pretty beard and an amazingly put eyeshadows around his eyes. His eyes: pure whiteness. So pretty.

-What?- The purple haired guy asks, Voice hoarse and tinted with accent. He is no looking at him just licking his fingers off his meal.  
-I...I…-Yancy looks his lips circling around the sticky finger and he breaks. - Yous a new guy here? - The man looks up and just nods. Eyes blinking like he would like to clear his vision. - If I knew a guy like youse would show up. I would find it worth to get locked again just to look at youse pretty or handsome face. – He says and leans down. The man still not responding shadows around his eyes looking weirdly darker than before. -I'm Yancy. - He holds out his hand to great the man.  
The man tries to catch a hand but miss at first. Hand just brushing the others.

-Yhm. - the purple man grunts and tries again, this time catching Yancy's wrist and smoothing on it to get back to the hand. When he gets the grip he feels Yancy shivering under the touch. -Ro-Robbie. - He says the voice harsher than before.

-Pretty. - Yancy says becouse he can't stop his tounge to speaking his mind. And he sees the man looking away. Not letting go of the prisoners hand, Yancy can feel the stickingess off the still lingering food on Robbies hand. But weirdly he does not mind. He likes how cool his skin seems to be, and its so suprisingly smooth.

-You too. – The man replies. – I-I Like your….voice – He takes huge breath, like the words are getting a lot of oxygen out of his lungs. - Accent...is nice – He smiles showing his slightly crooked teeth, but his smile is so cute that Yancy's heart made a few more beats than it should.  
Yancy is watching the man, the huge scar on his jawline and cheek and the slight scars on his neck. And collarbone that his ripped shirt is showing. Yancy sits down and their hands still did not stopped touching.  
-I...eat- Robbie says seemingly not caring anymore about forming a proper sentences. He lets go of the hand and continues to eat his meal. -You eat too. - He says after he get's another bite, mouching loudly. -don't watch. - He says seeing that Yancy is still just looking at him. Elbows on the table and face in hands like he is watching a work of art.

-I like youse – Yancy says looking at Robbies face. The man smiles at him.

-Pretty...St...Sss..-forward? - Robbie seem ashamed he is not able to say the word.  
Theres a short silence between them, and Robbie finishes eating.  
-What color? - He asks voice breaking at the word.  
Yancy is not sure what the man asks for, until he point at his face. -Eyes…- The man adds.  
-Brown – He replies. -youse are prettier. - He adds just to show the man that he is really interested in him. He sees the shadows darker once again around the man eyes. So pretty that Yancy can't stop to feel the pull to this man.  
-Can't see good. – the man says. -Broken. - He adds and looks away.  
-If youse are broken. Then what am I, being only a shadow to your beauty. - He asks.

The man grunts and stands up at this. Yancy is ready to follow to fix his words.  
-I'm done – He feels a pain in his chest at the mans words. But then sees smile on the man face. -Enjoy...food- He sees the man point at his scattered on the tray food. -Nice songs. – The man says after a while – Wanna hear more. - He says and leaves the table. Hitting the bench with his tight, not even hissing used to be so clumsy with his shitty eyesight.

And Yancy is fully red on the face, realizing that the man was propably in the cell next to his.  
But still not refuses the need to watch mans ass when he is going away.


End file.
